


Competing is Pointless

by Adorabubbles23



Category: Hange Zoe - Fandom, Hanji Zoe - Fandom, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorabubbles23/pseuds/Adorabubbles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanji sees the way Levi and Petra look at each-other, she decides to up her game by becoming at slaying titans than Petra. The thing is, she isn't at the same level as Petra when it comes to fighting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competing is Pointless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shingeki no Fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shingeki+no+Fanfic).



She glided through the air gracefully, not showing any fear or emotion. She looked calm, almost at peace with the world. Each take-down was quick and accurate, all her turns and adjustments were sharp and precise. She was the perfect soldier.

Nobody could see past her cool mask. Hange Zoe - one of the Survey Corps' top scientists, didn't seem at all excited to be so close to the titans. She was acting just like Levi on the outside, not caring about the monsters surrounding her. However, on the inside she was completely terrified because she wasn't fighting the way she was used to. Hange Zoe was attempting to copy Petra. "Shit! It nearly got me!" "How the fuck does Petra do those crazy flips?!" "How am I not dead yet?!" All these thoughts were racing through her head as she attempted moves that were very difficult for her. Her efforts were successful even though she wasn't feeling particularly confident and her strength was barely holding out. Hange took down yet another titan, impressing the rest of her squad. They were giving her surprised and grateful looks as she elliminated most of the titans. She swung through the air at crazy speeds as she killed another titan flawlessly, when suddenly her body gave out.

Everything happened so quickly; a titan yanked on Hange's grappling hook and forced her back. That's when another leaped into the air and threatened to eat her whole. Hange used her remaining grappling hook to latch on to a tree and escape the titan's grip with her 3DMG. Unfortunately, the jumper still scraped her side with its sharp teeth and caused minor injury. Hagei flew into the tree, hitting it heavily and getting tangled in the branches. She cracked her glasses and felt pain all up her right arm, leg and side. "HANGE!"

Although her ears rang, Hange was certain she had heard someone scream her name, although she was convinced it was her imagination.

The sound of grappling hooks whipping through the forest grew louder to Hange's ears as a figure landed on one the branch directly in front of her. "Hey, shitty glasses. What happened?" Hange looked up to see a familiar figure, although they were blurred through her cracked glasses. "Levi, is that you?" She asked hesitantly and slightly dazed. The person in front of her hastily advanced towards her, stopping only to yank her by her shirt and shake her violently. "What the fuck were you thinking?! - Taking on the titans by yourself." Levi muttered angrily as he let go of her jacket. Hange was surprised that she didn't fall, instead finding that she was too tangled in the branches. "I didn't realize that would happen..." Hange mumbled quietly as a faint smile appearing on her face momentarily. Levi sighed irritably and crouched down so he was at her level, "Do you want me to get you out of those branches?" He asked blankly. Hange nodded slowly in response, feeling stiff with pain. "Don't move while I remove the branches." Again, Hange nodded in response.

After a few minutes of untangling and yanking, Hange was free from her predicament, "Thanks..." She muttered. Levi said nothing for a moment, inspecting the branch they were on and the ground below them, "We should probably get off of this branch before it breaks, the ground is clear. The rest of the squad took out the titans near here, so we should be fine. Can you stand?" Hange tried to stand up, but winced in pain as she tried to put pressure on her right leg. "You idiot." Levi grumbled as he picked her up, "Hold on, okay?" Before she had time to answer him, Levi had already jumped from the branch to a lower one - beginning to make his way to the ground. Hange wrapped her arm around his neck, but not too tight. Within a few minutes they made it to the ground, and Levi dropped Hange on the ground gently, so she was leaning against the tree.

Before she could say anything, Levi snapped at her "What the fuck do you think you were doing?! You acted recklessly today, and endangered not just yourself, but the rest of our squads!" Levi angrily waited for a response, but Hange just hung her head low, trying not to cry. After a few silent moments, Levi yelled, "Well?! You have anything to say before we head back?!" He tried to calm down so she could respond, and after thinking carefully, Hanji muttered "It doesn't matter, I lost anyway."

Levi was just about ready to punch the stupid scientist in the face, but refrained from doing so as he snapped "I can usually understand your unclear bullshit, but I don't know what you fucking mean by 'you lost anyway'." She stayed silent, which prompted Levi to yank at her collar so she would look him in the eyes. Instead of yelling at Hange (which Levi thought she deserved), he just released his grip on her, surprised to have seen Hange crying.

They were both at a loss for words, Hange because she didn't want to speak, and Levi because he hadn't seen Hange cry like that. A few awkwardly silent moments passed before Hange muttered almost silently "I've seen the way you look at her, she looks at you the same. The way you two get along, I almost hate it. The both of you work like a team, and don't give each-other rude nicknames or insult each-other, you just... get along..." Hange stopped to see if Levi would interrupt, but he didn't, so she continued "I... can see it in your eyes, you care for her so much, and she cares for you too. I know..." Hanji swallowed the lump in her throat before whispering, "I know you love her..."

Levi remained silent, as if he was still waiting to be addressed. "I can't even hate her for beating me, because she's so kind, she wouldn't pull the bullshit I did if she had lost, she'd respect your decision and stay out of your way. You.. Know who I'm talking about, don't you?" Hange flashed a gentle smile at Levi, before bowing her head again. Levi seemed to smile too, but for only a second as he whispered "Yeah, I know who you're talking about." This prompted Hange to say, "Petra's gentle, kind, considerate, and she's shorter than you. She's simply beautiful, and has a forgiving heart. She's more your type, isn't she..."

Levi didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to try and say something, "All the things you said are true. Petra is beautiful, kind, forgiving, understanding. She is a good height for me, and I care for Petra a great deal." The tone of voice he used never wavered, it remained blunt and serious, and Hange couldn't help but tense up when he said he cared for Petra deeply. "But Hange, I don't think I'd go as far as to say I love Petra. I couldn't see her as anything more than a close friend, besides, even if I did love her, she deserves someone better than me." Hange tried to say something, But was interrupted, "Besides, there's someone I care about more than Petra, I might even go as far as to say I love her. Although, I only realized this recently. The thought of losing her is what made me realize she means more to me than anyone else, even Petra." She looked up at Levi, trying to guess who this woman was, "Can you tell me who it is? She must be amazing." Levi stared off into the distance, looking at a flare that was sent off, "She is amazing. She's strong willed, enthusiastic, annoying as anything, but she will put herself at risk for others, and won't be shaken easily. If you anger her, she can be intimidating. But not to me, of course."

Hange's expression changed from a curious one to a surprised one, "Why would you love a girl like that?" She asked. Levi just shook his head and sent off a flare to show the others he was alright, "You can be really dense sometimes, you know that shitty glasses?" Hange didn't answer him, she just wondered who the girl could be, nobody came to mind. "Shitty glasses, we need to keep moving." Levi stated as he picked her up bridal style. She hung on to him as he walked over to his horse and sat her down on it, "You need to ride with me, I asked Petra to take care of your horse." Hange nodded as Levi hopped onto the horse as well. "You might want to hold on." He said bluntly. "Okay." Hange whispered back, still in a great deal of pain.

As Levi rode the horse back to the group, Hange kept thinking about who that girl could be, and she knew someone who fit the description, but she just couldn't remember Who it was. Hange also hoped that her feelings came across to Levi, and she truly believed they did, and she believed correctly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I posted this story a while ago, although recently I remembered that this story existed, so I decided to go back and quickly re-edit it. Anyways, I think this will probably remain a one-shot, enjoy reading! :D


End file.
